Dungeons and Masters
by isdelafbaf
Summary: A Dark Realm Prince searches for his soulmate in order to produce an heir to continue the bloodline. Will he marry for love, or for haste of duty? ON HOLD TILL I FINISH "MY MASTERS PEON" O *wink* hopefully sooooon!
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

The room was dark and musky. The dim glow of a burning fireplace illuminates a single cloaked figure. His Pale skin glows in contrast to the dark wood of the piano. The vastness of the castle is laid out lavishly, and yet the beautifully elegant fingers have lost inspiration to guide over the keys. Edward, convinced that he never will find his soul-mate, grief stricken, curses himself to be all alone in this world for eternity.

Knowing that if he does not find a bride soon, one would be chosen for him. How else is the heir to the realm of dark to rule and further the royal bloodline.

Alice looked at me wearily asking me "brother dear? Are you alright?"  
"What do you think? He snapped. I'm twenty-one and all alone. I cannot see beauty in this world anymore, there is no reason to celebrate life. I shall never feel the sensual kiss of a lover." I replied icily.  
Alice grins slightly. Edward dosent miss this and in turn tries to probe his sisters mind. "Z. Y. X. W. " Great shes saying the alphabet backwards.  
"Lets just say, I see your souldmate in your near future, but there is one aspect that you must consider." Retorted Alice, her smile wide and bright.  
I was getting irritated, "Out with it Alice! I grow impatient."  
"Shes human, you must turn her first, before you bring her here to earn her affections." Alice then came up to me, and touched my shoulder. "Since you are a vampire of royal blood, her newborn strength is of no significance. If you do not, she will not survive Tanya. This is what I have foreseen."  
"I see, so my soulmate's soul must be taken to be with her mate? Hah! the irony." I cringed, but complied. "Very well, I hear your warning, and will oblige your conscience. Tanya will not be able to harm her Alice. I Promise."

Alice exits Edwards chambers, skipping down the hall singing to herself. Edward raises off the piano bench and sits by the bay window overlooking the dark realm. So I am to go to the light realm to look for my soulmate am I? He chuckles darkly to himself.

At last, I shall have my passion, my inspiration...perhaps my reason for living will finally make itaself known to me.

The next day...  
BPOV

I woke up this morning looking out into the bright sunshine glaring from the window. I sit up in bed rubbing my eyes, and jump out of bed to go and brush my teeth. As I brush i see my boring face, my brown eyes and brown hair, so simple. I sigh to myself, my only asset is my clear, pale, blemish free skin. I of course have intellect, but most people ten to see the outside package before even thinking about opening it right?

I do have one other asset, and yet I keep it to myself. My voice. You see, I inherited one thing from my mother Renee, and that was the gift of song. Combined with the gift of persuasion from my father, I have managed to find I have a talent. It could be purely coincidental, but I can sway anyone listening to my voice. True, I can sing without activating the power of persuasion, though I only sing to myself, to boost my self esteem, so really... I've always sung with it activated.

Today, i decided to go for a walk in the woods. Since my parents have passed on, I've lived by myself. Although I'm only 19, and without any college education, my parents left me wealth from their investments and properties after their plane crashed last year.

As I walked down the narrow pathway, my sundress clinging to my sweaty body, I start to feel a pull. How strange, I thought to myself. Whatever could that mean? I've never quite experienced the need to gravitate towards a certain direction...

Huh? I follow my feet, as if instinctual. Further through a grove of trees, I find a large waterfall. As I gaze up and follow it down, I notice that the pool that which the water collects is crystal clear so that you may see deep down to the underground cavern.

I feel the need to dive down, and yet I feel oddly curious as to why? I wonder? Instead I nestle myself on the grass, and hum myself a tune...

why do I find myself wandering here...  
come to me now and show me there is no fear...  
lead me away to our destiny full...  
I shall not regret our love conquers all...

I hum this to myself activating my talent so I can here it reverberate within the waterfall caverns...

-------------------------------------------------  
EPOV

It was dark. The loneliness it had enveloped me. As I sat here waiting for eternity, wallowing in my own sadness. I heard a tune. Waiting, sitting in my room lying here thinking of that voice. What harmonious melody. Fantasizing about this voice and, what her skin, her hair may feel like. How I wish to comb my fingers through it, caress and knead her supple flesh. Oh how I wish I could taste her forbidden fruits of desire.

Then I heard it again...

why do I find myself wandering here...  
come to me now and show me there is no fear...  
lead me away to our destiny full...  
I shall not regret our love conquers all...

And then all of a sudden a a bright blue light shimmers a meter in front of me. The melody seems to be drifting from this light, and when I stood I felt the pull. My how curious this is. I oblige my feet to move forward, and the the ring of light bloomed in all directions as if to show a window. A portal? Who or what could have created this-

I gasped as I gazed through this unknown realm, there sitting at the edge of what seems to be a lake, is a creature most exquisite. Beautiful. Perfection. A goddess, in a simple light cotton sundress. Her legs stretched for days, her supple curves all taut, and perky in the right places. Her Long mahogony hair curled at the ends, and shined in the sun. Her heart shaped face framed her wide shaped doe eyes, oh my god those chocolate pools. Gorgeous deep brown eyes, that seemed to pull you into eternity...

I stepped through the portal into what seemed to be a cavern behind a glorious waterfall. My form is hidden behind a curtain of water, and I pause to listen to my siren's melody once more...

why do I find myself wandering here...  
come to me now and show me there is no fear... I step through the curtain of water, perched on the opposite side of the river.  
lead me away to our destiny full... I gracefully leap across, and soundlessly leap behind her, she doesn't stir, I wait patiently.  
I shall not regret our love conquers all...

"Good afternoon. My love, my siren. You summoned me." I watched as she gasped her eyes wide and curious, shock and disbelief passing through her eyes.

"Oh, you scared me. Who are you?"

"Forgive me love, I am Edward, and you?"

"Isabella, but please I prefer Bella."

"As you wish my Bella."

BPOV

"As you wish my Bella." I was taken aback, yet strangely comforted with his confidence.

I breezed over to my piano feeling a melody forming in my mind and encompassing my soul. My fingers dance across the keys slowly spinning a melody of passion of desire and lust which in turn evolves into love. Her fragrance captivates me. But that alluring fragrance fresia's. How I wish I could teleport instead of just astral travel.

Once I'm king teleportation will be unlocked, but until then, I guess I kant complain that I at least have some way of spying on my soulmate, my one true love and reason for existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

But when I opened my eyes I blinked. He was gone. I felt an immense flush surge of adrenaline within my veins. My body felt flush against the grass that the blades tickled my skin. I will never forget his face. What a dream, what an imagination. Those sharp angled features that fine chisled jaw. The way his nose was sharp yet perfect, but most of all, those eyes. Sparking bright jewels... They were red at first, but while he gazed at me they slowly showed unraveled into swirls of green until the red was drowned by a forest lush and bright, boring into my soul.

My breath hitched at the recollection and I felt a coil tighten deep below in my stomach. I felt hot, and ached for something, as to what, I had no clue. I tried to seek out the source of this ache and found my hand slowly trailing down my stomach, rubbing my torso, continuing lower to find my panties moist. Oh my god! What is wrong with me? Though the pressure felt sensasional and I then decided to imagine my fingers as Edward's.

I wonder why my conscience chose the name Edward, letting that thought pass I came back to my imagined fingers of Edward and I pressed again at my wet undergarments, oh god the feeling, it sent a zinging of tingling jolts through me. I explored this new feeling further by rubbing small circles, Oh, my, the heat of my cheeks triggering a full body flush. Oh god, I felt surges of energy and need and that coil seemed to constrict and tighten more. Aah! Oh I felt a rush, a deep release of breath and series of pleasure-bursts coursed through every vein in my body. I immediately relaxed and panted heavily.

Who was this sexy devil, and I wondered if I could conjure him again. I silently wished that he would return soon, as I got up off the grass, and headed back towards my house, humming gently to myself...

Take me now, to where you are,  
I shall give you my all in awe Without regret hear my call change me or else my world shall fall...

After the refreshing stroll back to the house I grabbed an apple and went up to my room. Still humming my tune saying the words over and over in my head I put up my easel and began to paint the glorious waterfall that I had discovered. 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I pondered to myself how to accomplish the task of turning Bella. It must be done in such a way that she accepts it, but I will have to make it hasty. I cannot be in the light realm- or as Emmett told Alice 'earth' for long periods of time. Once she agrees to me biting her, I can do the deed and transport her back to my castle.

Hopefully she will allow me this much. I just have to convince her that we are soulmates, and yet I feel this task is much harder then it seems.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I hear Alice's approach before she is physically in view. Since she is thinking about how long it has been since she has spoken to Jasper. Then giggling that it has only been an hour.

I laughed at how youthful she sounded. She seemed to lighten my mood slightly. I turned to where she was, my hand stroking my chin with my thumb and forefinger while my other arm hugged my chest.

"Alice, who is our liaison for the light realm? I'll need a 'residence' so to speak, if I'm to woo Bella."

"I do beleive that Emmett and Rosalie are stationed on 'Earth' in Texas. They have an estate in Houston. If you wish I can relay a message asking them to aquire property in Forks, Washington?" I felt the corners of my lips turn up slightly.

"My beloved sister, this is why you are my favorite. You need not my instruction in order to act logically and rationally."

"My god! Edward, only one meeting with your soul mate and I'm already receiving compliments. I love her already Edward. I'm off to due my tasks."

I feel my heart swell slightly at the sound of Alice's affections for Bella. I stride towards my piano, needing to weave this new emotion into melody. I re-live my brief encounter with Bella as my fingers caress and glide over the ivory keys. Dancing fingers sculpt a divine composition forever conforming to the description of Bella.

I let out an unknown breath, I feel another tugging at my heart. What is this aching. Almost as if my heart is being squeezed in a vice. I need to see Bella.

I retire to the bay window alongside my piano. Resting there I focus all my energy and concentration, projecting myself to the image of Bella in my mind.

Seeking her soul's essence past dimensional barriers. I feel her life force, her spirit calls to mine. I'm on my way Bella love.

Hours later.

I sat at my piano, waiting for Alice to let me know the arrangements for my 'residence' so that I may invite Bella over for dinner. I was listening to both her thoughts and actual conversation with Rosalie.

"God, Rosalie, is it so important?"

- Honestly its only for a few days, a week at most. "Yes. I believe that Edward would be irritated. No, no, he wouldn't object either."

- She is just so vain. I'm so sorry Edward.

"Its alright Alice, let Rosalie know that as long as there are enough rooms for everyone, she and Emmett are welcome to stay with me." I sighed. Sometimes Rosalie is quite conceited.

"Yes, yes. Alright, I'll let him know. Bye Rosalie."

Alice sneered at the device that she had in front of her. Adament she-devil. She thought.

I laughed. "Alice, if she says there is only one mansion, there is not much else to do. You know how she is."

- Alice apologised in her head profusely. Then added in her mind 'off you go then. Everything is prepared."

"I smiled, "what would I do without you Alice?" I chuckled as I made my way to the piano.

- Oh and Edward, remember your astral projection last from midday to sunrise the next day. Please, please remember.

"Ah yes, I'll make a mental note of that."

"Wish me luck Alice."

- You don't need it, fate and destiny are at work here, but just for good measure, 'good luck.'

I finally can plunge headfirst into the enigma of Bella. Ready of not, Infinity awaits us my love, my Isabella.

-----------  
BPOV

The sun setting was so beautiful I almost found it impossible to capture the radiant colors. Twilight, gorgeous hues of purples, pinks and oranges blending together across the vast sky. Beautiful.  
I feel a warm and tingly sensation, and a cool breeze blows through my window, a hint of lavender and honey spritzes the air. I feel a warmth growing from the pit of my stomach, and a cool breath of a husky growl behind me.

"You are truly gifted love." His breath washes over the base of my neck and I let out a quick breath before sucking in deeply, my senses flooded with Edward and his essence. "Edward." I breathe.  
"Yes my Bella, Did you miss me, as I have missed you?" His cool fingertips trail up my arms, and slowly empties my hands of the brush, placing it softly only the table, before continuing his path up to my shoulders, then slowly around my neck, and slowly yet gently brushing my hair aside to feather soft kisses along my shoulder.

"It would please me if you would join me for dinner at my family's estate tonight. It will be just my brother and his wife, and us. Would do do me the honor of accompanying me?" I He murmured into the back of my neck. Oh god, I thought to myself. "I... I would love . tuh- to." I could feel him smile against my skin.

I've left you a gift to wear this evening, you shall find it behind your closet door, and I will see you tonight."

Suddenly he spun me around o face him, taking my face softly between his cool palms. He gazed into my eyes then switched his focus to my lips, Slowly he traced the outline of my mouth with his lips, before licking my bottom lip and sucking softly on it. I slowly began to lace my fingers through his soft unkept hair. The instant my fingers touched his scalp I pulled his roots gently causing him to moan. The vibrations causing me to shiver and I intensified the kiss. He hungrily replied with equal force, and urgency, massaging my tongue and lips with his. He then gently released my lips, knowing full well I needed to breathe.

"Till tonight, my Bella. I will pick you up at 8."

I noded, still dazzled from that smoldouring stare and tingling kiss.


End file.
